Summer's Nightmare
by Nessa-kitty
Summary: Swan Lake tist to Inuyasha
1. 01

Summers nightmare- Prologue  
        By Silver Neko, and Lasako  
  
The room was filled with noble and duchess alike. All present to see the new heir to the throne. Princess Kagome. The baby was given presents and good blessings by all that attended. Two Silver haired boys stood across the room, one taller looking very uninterested in the whole affaire. The other shorter one was looking around curiously. Holding a gold necklace in his hand him mother pushed him toward the crib holding the tiny Princess. The small boy looked over with his golden eyes and scanned the infant with wonder. He dangled the necklace over the child?s head and the baby began to coo. She smiled as her hazel eyes stared back at him full of innocence and happiness.  
  
The boy?s mother looked at his reaction toward the small princess and pondered. She Smiled and had a plan cooking in her head. They would be a perfect match. Getting the Attention of King Tamari she talked about a joining of there two countries. King Tamari Was very taken with Queen Amrai's proposal nodded in agreement, and told her they Would discus this on a later note.  
  
Well thats the prologue! Hope you like the rest of the fic! I know that the prologe is REALLY shor...the story is longer...trust me on this one. 


	2. 02

CHAPTER 1  
Summer's Nightmares  
By Silver Neko & Lasako  
  
A/N: Hehe.......... Beware our evil thoughts!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: We are only going to do this once! We sadly do not own Inuyasha. But we are thinking of wonderful ways to make him are sex slave..o.O;; did I say that out loud?  
  
Lasako: yes you did..... Silver: damn...Ignore that last part please!  
  
Silver: Ok..We are back.. Lasako: YAY!!!glomps all the pretty reviewers Reviewers: dies Silver: what have I told you about killing are readers?! Lasako: Gomen! hides Silver: well.....just don't do it again! These people are hard to find! Lasako: I said sorry! glomps silver Silver: dies Lasako: silver....pokes silver with stick...uh oh...  
  
Lasako: well on with the story! If any one knows how to bring the dead back to life...please tell me...  
  
Chapter 1   
  
"My dear King I do believe our children would be perfect for each other! I was wondering what your thoughts were on the idea for joining are two countries with their help?" The Queen smiled mischievously.  
  
The King laughed, arching an eyebrow at the Queen in front of him, "Come, now Amari, since when have you been so formal?" he laughed once again, then winked at his wife's oldest friend, "But, I do find your proposal intriguing. The idea has merit, and it will join our two countries together much better than the original written documents your husband and I had planned."  
  
Looking at her son with interest and smiles at the thought of grandchildren and getting her hopes up she was already planning a wedding in her head. The King looked at the boy as well, allowing a grin to slip on his face as he saw the dog eared child squinted at his daughter who was cooing up at him from her bassinette. The young boy had greatness in him that would shake the gods from Mt. Olympus that was one thing he knew for sure.  
  
'What am I doing here? Why did I have to come to this stupid gathering for this child?' Sesshoumaru mumbled to himself under his breath very annoyed.  
  
His eye caught a glance at two maidens standing aside the crib. One had long red hair with emerald eyes; she couldn't be more than five. The other caught his breath the moment his eyes lay upon her beauty. She had flowing blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky itself, she too could be no more than five, same age as his brother. He rubbed the thoughts of the girls from his head, after all he was twelve and they were way to young to be even considered proper girlfriend material, not that he even bothered with girls at all. But still the blonde, blue eyed beauty was a sight even for her young age.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked past the guests and wandered out toward the outside rose garden, kicking a few rocks around that were in his way. Looking out over the land he thought of all the possibilities that could happen if his brother really did marry that little drooling whelp. He could be banished when his brother became king, he could even be sentenced to death. "I never really am nice to him," Sesshoumaru said to himself as he shrugged. He would just have to make sure the marriage never came to be.  
  
The blonde girl elbowed her friend, then leaned over and whispered in her ear, causing the red head to giggle and nod, then chase after her friend out into the gardens, after the tall silver headed boy. The blonde, dashing behind a bush, looked out at the boy as the red head ran in beside her.  
  
"Nessa isn't he cute?" the blonde asked, peeking through the bushes, and then frowned.  
  
"Hai! Yes very cute....", responded the blonde's friend, "What's wrong? You where happy a second ago ...?" she whispered after seeing her friend frown and hoping the silver hair beauty did not hear them giggling and catch them spying on him. Nessa poked her friend to get her attention, but she seemed transfixed on the boy and couldn't be snapped out of it.  
  
Sitting in the garden meditating two little girls ran in front of him and crouched in the view of Sesshoumaru. He looked down at the girls and an urge came over him seeing them crouched down in front of him. He slowly snuck up behind the red head and smiled. He had seen her earlier and was amazed by her. His hand as if it had a mind of its own reached out and caressed the red head's rump as he smiled to himself.  
  
Jenna tilted her head, gazing at the boy in question. He seemed deep in thought, much more so then the other boys his age.... He looked to.... Mature for his age almost. He needed to relax a bit she thought to herself. She grinned happily as a spark of mischief lit her eyes.  
  
She grinned over at her friend, "He seems so stiff!" she whispered sneakily, "We should... Help him with that, don't you think?"  
  
Nessa was staring at her friend with open eyes, but then she quickly turned to see the offender of her rump smiling. A loud slap was heard in the courtyard, the only one who seemed to notice was Sesshoumaru. Jenna arched her eyebrow when Nessa didn't reply, then looked back to see what had happened as well.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked over to see what the commotion was. He walked behind some shrubs to find three five year olds. They where the maidens he had been admiring before, the other was his idiot brother's friend, two feet in the ground. Jenna's eyes widened as her friend tried to continue her beating of the poor boy, who was currently pleading with forgiveness, "Wow, Nessa! You're really strong!" she cheered, clapping her hands as she watched.  
  
The blonde beauty was giggling insanely. It was like music to Sesshoumaru's youkai ears. An abrupt stop came upon when Jenna saw her crush staring curiosity at Nessa; on the other hand, she was enjoying the torture she was delivering to the boy. She gave him a final quick kick to the stomach, and then turned around to wink At her friend, only to notice that the girl's face had gone extremely red and she was unusually quite.  
  
Nessa looking to see what her friend was so scared of turned her head to see the object of her friend's desire. Turning red faced herself she jumped up and bolted into the ball room leaving a much wounded perv and two speechless children to deal with the situation. Once Nessa was in the ball room she realized she had left her friend alone so she darted back and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the ball room with her. They both went back to their places by the crib and tried to calm their red face down to their normal color.  
  
Looking at the scene unfold around her Kikyou watched her mistress talk to the King and mention something about joining their lands together. She then noticed Sesshoumaru leave to the gardens and have two girls run after him in giggle fits, but then a second later they ran back red faced and very nervous. She wondered what the hell was going on.  
  
Then she focused all her attention on Inu yasha. She had liked him ever since she came to the castle a few weeks ago. She wanted to be his friend and there was a great sign that a friendship was blooming making her very happy indeed. She couldn't wait to go back home and play with Inuyasha. She didn't care much for Miroku though... always pulling Inuyasha way from her so he could have fun with him.  
  
Inuyasha sadly walked through the masses of people, all of whom nodded politely and smiled at him, but it didn't take the world's smartest person to know that the smiles given in his direction were all just for show. He heaved a sigh and kicked a nonexistent rock out of his way, not bothering to acknowledge the nobles around him. If they were allowed to hate him because of what he was, why should he hate them for what they were?  
  
Queen Amari stood before King Tamarai and waited until he noticed her. She had a bright look about her face and glowed with joy. He nodded to her signaling for her to follow him. He walked with her steadily to the garden.  
  
"My dear King it seems my son has taken a fancy to your daughter! I think this can work out very well!"  
  
The King grinned, "Oh has he?" he laughed, "Good, good... Inuyasha will make a fine husband for Kagome, a handsome couple indeed." His eyes gave away gleams of happiness, "Not to mention my wife is dying to have Grandchildren with Inu ears."  
  
The Queen grinned as well, "Then it is agreed! Maybe we can have them meet at my estate in the summers and they can grow a bond? What would you think of that? I think it would be splendid seeing how there is more city here. I have more forest and animals and there is plenty of room for another child to stay..... Of course that is up to you."  
  
Nodding the King looked over to the two girls standing beside his daughter, "It sounds like a great idea, but of course Nessa and Jenna will have to accompany her also as they are her ladies in waiting." His grin widened as he winked, "I know how you ladies are without other women to talk to."  
  
"Of course! Inuyasha's friend Miroku and his brother Sesshoumaru can show them around," she responded making a mental note to teach Miroku to keep his hands all to himself.  
  
The Queen looked at Princess Kagome's crib noticing her son was gone. She shrugged thinking he could have gone off and told Miroku what he was planning on doing or eating all the food in sight. At this point she didn't really care since she was too over joked about the wonderful thought of playing matchmaker.  
  
The King noticed this as well and shook his head, "I am, once again, astounded at your ability to match make, and wonder if you might not be related to the Goddess of Love after all," he ended with a laugh escaping his royal features.  
  
After that note the party was beginning to die down and people were going home. Everyone looked as if they had the best time in their lives and again paid their respect to the tiny Princess, the King and Queen. The last to leave where Queen Amari, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kikyou. The Queen was glowing still about the recent agreement she had had with the King, but Inuyasha looked miserable. The King guessed he was tired from the day's activates although Sesshoumaru looked to be very pleased with himself and Miroku looked to be in a lot of pain still from his foolish behavior. Kikyou just still looked to be puzzled about what had happened while she was attending the ball. She knew something was up, but she couldn't put her finger on what the what was.  
  
The King bowed politely to the Queen, exchanging pleasantries as the children all shuffled about, two of which were strangely missing. This soon caught the King's attention, making him fidget and his eyes dart around intensely. Finally giving the Queen a nervous smile he asked, "By the way... The two girls I told you about this evening... The blonde and the red head... Have you by chance, seen them running around?"  
  
That was when several loud noises broke out around the hall, abruptly breaking the quite with loud voices, screams of terror, and joyful giggling. The King ran down the hall and through a long hallway leading to the kitchen where many pots and pans were turned upside down everywhere and some were stuck to the ceiling.  
  
He made a mental note to ask them how they pulled that off later. He spotted the two missing girls sitting under a table with both there hands in a huge cookie jar. The cooks and servants were in bed and asleep so he figured he was going to have to clean the mess up himself. Kneeling down he looked at the two girls. They both looked at him like deer looks at head lights, frozen in place and not moving. He smiled and sat down next to them taking a cookie out of the jar and smiled. They were like his daughters too and he loved the dearly so of course he didn't mind all the clatter and mess. As he munched down on his cookie he started to wonder if Queen Amari had ideas for who these to little angels would marry.  
  
The girls smiled at the King and all three began to eat there cookies together again. The Queen laughed as she observed the small girls and shook her head; she had a feeling that the blonde, at least, would be good for her starched son Sesshoumaru. Miroku, on the other hand... Well at least he'd have some competition as the number one trouble maker in the palace. Shaking her head again she watched as Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and grinned before getting under the table with the girls and King and grabbing out cookies for themselves.  
  
A/N: Silver: Yay! We finished that chappy!!!!!!!!! Sighs Well it's about 12:30 at night and I was supposed to be in bed at 10:00.... Hehe..... Oops ; Well hope you enjoyed this! Lasako: Muwhahahaha! I=34 3!!!!!! (Fear me!!!!!!) Silver: Punts Lasako to the moon Lasako: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Silver: Please ignore her....... She's a blonde it can't be helped......... (I have nothing against blondes by the way) Lasako: well I have something against them! Wait......no I don't....do I? SILVER I'm confused! Silver: you're ALWAYS confused! Bob: I'm smart Silver&Lasako:.......BUWHAHAHAHAHA Bob:feels unloved and stupid 


	3. 03 p1

Summers nightmare chapter 3  
By Silver-Neko & Lasako  
  
A/n: Woot! Next chappy up!  
  
Silver: Dear lord...we really need to keep a steady update on this story... Lasako: well if my NET hadn't been turned off we could write the damned story! Silver: You computer suxs..You know that? Bob: What the fuck did I ever do to you! Silver: You fuck up everything! That's what! Lasako : Yeah! You fuck up everything I make or save! Bob: you better be nice to me or I won't tell you where I hid your Ozzy songs Lasako: o.O.......YOU LITTE BASTARD!!!!!!  
  
Silver: oook.....on with the story....  
  
continues the hear bob dying in the background ((Note: Bob is the name of Lasako's computer))  
  
ch3   
  
Sesshoumaru's eye twitched lightly as his stare focused on the red head, "She can't.... what?" he asked, shock apparent in his voice as his eyes snapped back to the lake.  
  
Nessa glared at him, kicking off her shoes and running towards the edge of the lake. Breathing in deeply she jumped in, seconds afterwards she sufaced and began to thrash around. Sesshoumaru soon realized that she could swim about as well as her blonde headed companion.  
  
Sesshoumaru wide eyed as he stood there gaping at the now double drowning, lost his cool-nothing-can-phase-me-look. His mouth dropped and grudgingly ran too jump into the lake to save them both. While running to the lake he striped off his shirt and flipped off his shoes all in one mad rush.. Diving in to the lake he opened his eyes in the murky water in hopes to see them. He caught sight of the blonde and swam down to pull her up. Swimming back to shore as fast a possible he worked on trying to get her to use her lung correctly, meaning air in water out.  
  
Sesshoumaru panicked he didn't know what to do and there was still another girl in the lake, he screamed for help.  
  
Miroku walking out of the castle rubbing the bump on his head heard a scream come from the lake. Forgetting his pain he ran to the lake as fast as he could. He ran down the path and slowed when Sesshoumaru came into view "What's wrong!?"  
  
The blonde was coughing up water and taking in gulps of air while crying. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Miroku "Hurry the Red head is still in the lake!"  
  
Eyes widening Miroku quickly dispatched of his outer robes while running towards the lake, kicking his sandals off mid jump. Hitting the water he opened his eyes, keeping his mind focused on saving the young girl. A flash of Red caught the corner of his eyes and he quickly swam for it, his hand reaching out for any body part that it could grab so that he could get a better grip around her waist. Signing in relief as his hand came into contact with her upper arm he lugged her against him and swam up to break through the water, the red head clutching around his neck, gasping and sputtering.  
  
Miroku scanned around, looking for the closest beach for him to swim too. After deciding to just swim back to where Sesshoumaru and her friend were. The girl was starting to scream at him. Frowning he looked down at her, then bit his lip and laughed nervously, removing his hand from her rear before she started beating him, causing them both to drown. "Erm... Sorry 'bout that." He muttered, swimming towards the shore line.  
  
Kagome ran to Inu yasha in fear of being alone. Inu yasha was shocked as the little ebony haired princess clung to his leg and looked up at him with her wet eyes that had yet to spill tears.  
  
"I'm scared! Where are my friends? Will you be my friend? I don't want to be alone?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked down at the girl clinging on his leg, droplets of moisture slowly streaming down her face. Shrugging uncomfortably he managed a desprit look around, spotting the two girls in question by the lake. It didn't take him long to decide that pointing them out to the girl would just make her more upset. "Uh..." looking around again he bit his lip and thought, "Great... Stuck with a human. Can my luck get any better?"  
  
Kagome looked at the boy and flinched at his words" why are you so mean! I have been nice to you all day! What did I do wrong?"  
  
Her tears spilled over in confusion. She looked to where his eyes had shifted to she her friend lying on the ground and two boys crouching over them and screamed.  
  
Queen Amari stopped and grabbed the Kings arm." Did you hear that?!" the King nodded and they both began to run toward the scream in hopes it was nothing serious.  
  
The King's eyes widened, "THAT WAS KAGOME!!!" He hollered, jumping out of his chair and racing to the door. He didn't bother to look behind him to see if Amari was following, there was something wrong... Kagome never screamed unless something had REALLY frightened.  
  
Once he reached outside his eyes searched around the grounds, looking for any sign of Kagome or the girls. His eyes landed on the small girl standing beside a panicked hanyou. Running over to her he caught her in his arms, "Kagome! Kagome, what's wrong?!" he asked, brushing her hair with one of his hands and rocking her back and forth, trying to ease her tears.  
  
She turned her head and looked at her friend still on the ground and pointed to the lake. "Something happened to Nessa and Jenna!" Inuyasha flinched at her screaming and crying. His poor ears couldn't take it. The king looked over to where his daughter pointed and bolted at the scene. He ran to the two girl who where like daughters to him and pushed the two boys out of the way. "Jenna! Nessa! Are you alright!"  
  
The two girls looked up at him and cried. He reaching out for a hug from both of them and embraced them, while looking at the boys with something that promised pain. The one who looked even remotely guilty was the White haired Prince Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What happened!" his voice shook with anger. Sesshoumaru went to open his moth to explain when Jenna spoke up be fore he could get a word out." He threw me in the lake!"  
  
The King looked at Nessa "and what happened to you". I tried to save her but I ........forgot I couldn't swim" she said in a low whisper  
  
The Kings eyes flashed with fury as he jerked around, knowing that the Queen was going to be standing behind him without a doubt in his mind. Sure enough, there she stood, a mask of sheer horror on her face as she stared at her soon, shaking her head in confusion.  
  
"WHAT?!" She finally screamed out, her horror quickly turning to anger as she marched up to her soon, glaring at him, "YOUNG MAN THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS ONE!!!" She brought her hand up, ignoring the King as he tried to get her attention, "You WILL be punished for this one!" she growled slightly, eyes flashing with her youkai blood, "Explain to me why you did this!" 


End file.
